Female Officer
Female officer A minor character in the 07 Ghost anime and manga series that teaches at the Barsburg Military Academy and acts as an exam overseer. She is the only female Officer seen in the series so far, and has not been given a name. History Little is known about the female officers's past other than she is an exam overseer at the Military academy. It is likely that she went to the academy when she was younger, and she appeared to have worked at there for a while, as she was shown to be familiar with Miroku and the oficers around her. Appearance The nameless officer appears to be above average height for a woman, as she is estimated at five foot six inches, as she is a little taller than Officer Shigure. Her weight is unknown, but she has a very curvaceous figure, with a large bust and hips and narrow waist. Her age is also unknown, but she looks young enough to be somwehere in her twenties. Her face is heart-shaped, with a pointy chin and wider cheeks, and she has a small, upturned nose, with a small mouth and thin lips painted with bright red lipstick. Her eyes are very large, and a navy blue in colour, with long, black eyelashes. Her hair is a dark pink/red, and parted in the middle with the two bangs falling over her forehead, and she has two loose strands at each side of her face. She wears golden, butterfly earings. The nameless, female officer wears what appears to be the standard examiner uniform: being a black, or dark blue, ankle-length overcoat with golden trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard. She wears black trousers and knee-length, black, buckled boots and white gloves. She probably wears a plain white shirt under the overcoat. She also has gold shoulder boards on her right shoulder and a small version of the Barsburg Military insignia over her left shoulder. She is usually seen with a clipboard in her hands. Personality She appears to have a pleasent personality, as she is always seen smiling and speaks in a friendly tone when adressing the students, even when reprimanding them. She can also be seen as a little eccentric, as she smiles when explaining to the students that the Troll will try to kill the students. The female officer also appears to take her job seriously, as she looks embarrassed when seeing Shuri panic, but appears to act courteous to those around her as she still tries to smile at Shigure's joke about Shuri Oak's performance. However she doesn't appear to take well to students not performing to her standards, as she was first seen smiling at Shuri when he addresses his class, but later scowls at him when the Troll lunges at him. Anime synopsis The female officer is first seen entering the student dormitories where Teito and Mikage are, where she informs them to be ready for their assembly, and that if they know they will be late - then they should not bother arriving. She later appears in the assembly hall listening to Shuri's graduation speech, where she looks on approvingly. She is seen again in the examination room, waiting outside the area, where she ushers Team A inside, releases the Troll and explains the rules to them. When he spots the Black Hawks approaching she smiles warmly at them, but looks embarrassed when seeing Shuri panic, and uncomfortable when Shigure mocks Shuri. When the Troll lunges at Shuri, she scowls disapprovingly. Category:Characters Category:Military members Category:Female